Wolf Brother of the King
by Mijikai
Summary: Twins are seperated at birth because of a law. If the the youngest is ever descovered to be alive, he would be sentenced to death.
1. Seperated

Wolf Brother of the King  
  
Chapter One  
  
In Domino City, there is a forest way to the west. No one dares stray there, because of the rumors of mystical creatures. In the forest dwelled a race of woodlends. Every woodlend had either black, red, or gold hair or two of the colors. Never three. Only those worthy to be king may bare the three colors. Unfortuately, it seems twins are always born, and the law is no one should copy the face of the king. They ended up killing the younger twin. This had been going on for years, till twins were born in a small little cottage.  
  
"Calm down Misote. We'll find some way to figure this out," soothed Sugoroku.  
  
"Father in law. We can't hide him. They'll find him and...." she burst out crying as she hugged her twins close. '  
  
Sugoroku was silent. Then replied slowly.  
  
"There is a way."  
  
She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and hair soaked with sweat since she just gave birth. She had pretty green eyes and black flowing hair.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'll have to take my youngest to the city."  
  
Misote almost screamed.  
  
"What! That is even more dangerous then our situation!"  
  
"Will have to risk it if you want him to live."  
  
Misote looked down at her youngest. He rested peacefull, unaware of the danger.  
  
"Listen carefully Misote. Here's what we'll do." ***************************************************************  
  
The door opened and the advisor walked to Misote.  
  
"Is this the child?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Where's the other?"  
  
She sighed sadly and tears fell.  
  
"I'm afraid he was still born. He didn't make it."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sadly. "Where's the body?"  
  
"My father in law, buried him before you came."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"At least it wouldn't be as painful as seeing him be exicuted."  
  
She winced.  
  
"I'll report to the king imidiately," and left.  
  
Misote sighed in relief and hugged her oldest close. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. He looked at an empty blanket and reached for it. Misote gave it to him and a tear fell as he snuggeled it. She stroaked his soft hair. Bits of black and red hair was coming up and gold was coming for the bangs.  
  
"Ah, my little one. You miss him when you only seen him for a moment. I'm afraid you will feel lonely. "  
  
"Uh, uh," said the infant as he held up the blanket. "Uh."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Uh?" and held up the blanket higher.  
  
"Are you asking where your brother is?"  
  
"Na!" and shook the blanket.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's gone."  
  
A tear fell.  
  
"I'm sorry my little one. He's gone."  
  
The infant looked at the blanket and brought it to his head and started sleeping. Misote smiled and looked out the window.  
  
"Good luck Sugoroku and my little one." ***************************************************************  
  
Sugoroku jumped off the wagon as the driver yelled at him.  
  
'Dwarves' he grumbled.  
  
He checked to see how is grandson was and smiled as he slept on.  
  
"So unaware of danger," he whispered, and continued on.  
  
As he walked he heard something rustling. He stopped and held his grandson protectively. Out of the bushes, came a wolf. A silver female. She limped and was covered with blood. In her mouth was a young pup. She tiredly looked around and spotted Sugoroku. He took a step back. She walked towards him and once she was a foot away, she set down her pup. Sugoroku looked into the silver wolfs eyes and saw she was pleading. She looked down at her pup and then back at Sugoroku. Then licked her pup and fell dead. Sugoroku stood there and bowed his head.  
  
"Silver wolf. I will raise your pup to be one to be proud of," he vowed.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the crying of an infant. He looked down and instead of a pup was a naked baby boy. He dressed the infant in is grandson's spare clothes and cradled him in his other hand. To his surprise his grandson's eyes opened and at the same time the pup did to. They looked at each other. Purple and Brown. His grandson giggled and the pup made excited sounds.  
  
"I guess you like each other. You will need a name though."  
  
The pup licked his arm. Sugoroku lifted it genlty and saw an ancient wolf print on it. Sugoroku had been studing languages and this one was one of them.  
  
"Ryou. Well, Ryou, I'm sure you and Yugi will grow up to be great friends."  
  
After a long walk, and as the moon rose, he settled down under a tree and lay the two infants together. He smiled as he saw Yugi and Ryou snuggle up to each other. Ryou seemed to be on the guard, like wolf looking after master.  
  
"Good night little ones," he whispered and went to sleep. ***************************************************************  
  
Don't own Yugioh. 


	2. Discoveries and birthday gifts

Mijikai: Cool! Some reviews!  
  
DrAgOuS154: Glad you like! And yes. Yugi is the youngest of the twins.  
  
Anomynous reviewer: that's okay. Ryou is actually part of the wolf race. They are able to transform into humans when need be. If that's what you mean by your question.  
  
Amy (the_magic_war): Ryou is wolf, only he can become human. Yugi is considered a king or prince since he's the twin brother of one. You'll find out in this chapter and others, a bit about the other twin. Sorry if it's confusing, but it will become clear as the story goes on. Glad you like.  
  
~blah~ :When Ryou's a wolf ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter two  
  
"I think we'll take it, sir. How about four hundred pounds of gold pieces?" Sugoroku suggested.  
  
"Sugoroku. You got yourself a deal. The game shop is yours."  
  
And they shook hands.  
  
They settled into the game shop and Sugoroku let Ryou and Yugi play around in the living room. Yugi slowly sat up and suddenly was pounced on by Ryou. Sugoroku was about to go pull Ryou off when he saw Ryou licking Yugi. It seemed even though Ryou was in human form he acted like a wolf. Yugi giggled and tried pushing Ryou off. Ryou bounded off and Yugi slowly sat up again. He seemed lonely. He looked around the room, as if in search of someone. Ryou looked at Yugi while cocking his head to one side and looked concerned.  
  
"Yugi? Little one? What's the matter?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
Yugi reached beside him and pointed at the spot.  
  
"Nah. Nah."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Nah. Nah!"  
  
"You mean your brother?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Nah," he said sadly.  
  
Ryou seemed to sense Yugi's sadness and nuzzled him. Yugi patted him gently on the head. Sugoroku laughed.  
  
'I have to teach Ryou to be human.'  
  
After putting the two to bed, he looked longingly out the window and he could barely see the lush forest.  
  
"Misote. I'm safe with Yugi. I wonder how you and the other fair?" ***************************************************************  
  
As the years past, Misote's oldest grew and became a healthy young boy. He took the throne at the kings death when he was ten, know he was thirteen. He always looked sad and always kept the blanket near his bed. He didn't know why he felt alone and why he kept the blanket, no one knew. Not even himself.  
  
"Honey. What troubles you?" Misote asked.  
  
He turned and his violet eyes looked into his mothers.  
  
"I feel alone. But why do I have this feeling? I'm an only child aren't I? Does all only children feel like this?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Honey. There's something you must know."  
  
"What mother?"  
  
"You aren't an only child."  
  
".......What?"  
  
"You aren't an only child."  
  
".........I can't believe this. But....why isn't he here?"  
  
"There is a law. No one must copy the kings face. They consider the youngest copying the oldest one's face so they....they...kill them," and she covered her face, crying.  
  
He stood there stunned. Then conforted his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry mother. I wish I could meet him."  
  
"You can," she whispered.  
  
He stared.  
  
"I....can?"  
  
"He's not dead," she whispered.  
  
"He's still alive?"  
  
"Yes," then grabbed her son's arm. "Please! Don't let that slip out! They will search for him and kill him immediately!"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Of course I'll not slip. "  
  
Misote placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"My son. You can not reach him though. He is in a place where no one dares to go."  
  
He looked at her firmly.  
  
"I want to see my brother."  
  
"No. It's to dangerous."  
  
"But you said I could."  
  
"I meant, it was possible since he is alive, but you can't go to him, and he can't come to you!"  
  
"Mother. I want to see him."  
  
She went quiet, then sighed. Her son could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
"He lives in the city. Somewhere."  
  
"Then I will go."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I will and no one can stop me!" and ran out of the room.  
  
"NO! Sintamo!" ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Ryou grew up to be very close brothers. Ryou was know masterly trained so he acted more human then wolf, and he could know control his powers of alternating between human and wolf. Yugi was always cheerful and descovered some of his own powers. He had excilent hearing and sight.  
  
"Yugi! Come on we'll be late for school!" shouted Ryou as he ran with speed.  
  
"Easy for you to say! Your the one that is faster then an average human!"  
  
Ryou chuckeled and slowed so Yugi could catch up. They ran into their junior high and Yugi was puffing as he sat down. People stayed away from them because they thought he and Ryou were weird.  
  
"Do...you....have.....to.....go......so.......fast?" Yugi puffed.  
  
"It's my average speed."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, come now. Don't be such a bad sport."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
Before Ryou could answer the bell rang and the teacher came in for their lesson. ***************************************************************  
  
After school they hurried home and flopped down on the couch. Actually, Yugi flopped down on the couch. Ryou turned into a wolf and lay in Yugi's lap.  
  
"Get off. I'm not your pillow."  
  
~Comfy like one~  
  
Yugi scrowled at the lazing wolf.  
  
"You're mean."  
  
~And your lap is soft~  
  
Yugi pushed Ryou, but he didn't even budge.  
  
"Packing on a few pounds huh?"  
  
~Am not!~  
  
"So that's where my gummy bears went, and chocolate bar, and soda, and......"  
  
~I took nothing! I mean ate nothing! Except maybe your chocolate bar.....~  
  
"Hey! That was my last one to."  
  
~Sucks for you~  
  
Yugi shoved and the wolf fell off his lap.  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
Ryou bared his teeth and that got Yugi nervous.  
  
"Okay. Good wolf. Nice wolf."  
  
Ryou jumped onto Yugi and groweled while baring his teeth. Saliva dripped from his open jaw and onto Yugi's clothes and face.  
  
"Oh gross! Okay! Get off! Bad dog!"  
  
Ryou calmly jumped off Yugi.  
  
"Ewww! That was nasty!" he shouted as he whipped the siliva off his face.  
  
"You're just lucky grandpa isn't here."  
  
~I take chances~  
  
"Ryou! That is sick!"  
  
~What do you expect? I'm wolf~  
  
Yugi stopped.  
  
"What are you talking about Ryou? You're human like me and grandpa and the other students in class."  
  
~Not to them~  
  
Yugi took the wolfs face in his hands.  
  
"To me. Isn't that all that matters?"  
  
Ryou looked into Yugi's violet eyes and sighed.  
  
~Yes. As long as my little brother doesn't care, I guess I shouldn't either~  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged the wold.  
  
"Good. Because I do look up to you, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know," and put a finger to his nose. "Can't fail you there, can I?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"Ryou! Yugi! I'm back!"  
  
"Grandpa's back from his trip!" Yugi said excitedly, and ran into the gameshop with Ryou behind him.  
  
"Grandpa! How was your trip?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Very intreasting."  
  
"Grandfather, do you need help with your bags?" Ryou asked Sugoroku.  
  
"No that's alright," then he went silent. "Yugi. Ryou. Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Uhhhh, Friday?" Yugi asked.  
  
"April?" Ryou gussed.  
  
Sugoroku sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes, well, that's true, but not what I meant."  
  
"When Ryou gets grounded?"  
  
"When Yugi get's braces?"  
  
"I don't need braces!" Yugi pouted.  
  
Sugoroku sighed.  
  
"No. Today's your birthdays!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," muttered Yugi and Ryou together.  
  
"I broght each of you a gift from Egypt."  
  
That got their excitment up.  
  
"Really!?" Yugi asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Here Ryou and Yugi."  
  
Ryou carefully opened it and stared at the ring in amazement.  
  
"They say it's the millenium ring," explained Sugoroku.  
  
"Yeah! A new puzzle!" Yugi cheered as he looked at the golden pieces inside the golden box.  
  
"I'm sorry it's in pieces as Ryou's is whole but....."  
  
Before Sugoroku could finish, Yugi hugged him.  
  
"It's alright! I already solved my other puzzles. This will be a great challenge. Thank you grandpa!"  
  
"Yes, thank you. This was really nice of you grandfather," said Ryou as he slipped the ring around his neck.  
  
"Well, it's your birthday and your both fourteen know. You both need something special instead of those other gifts."  
  
"But I like them!" they both protested.  
  
Sugoroku chuckled.  
  
"I know. Now, go play, I have a cake to make."  
  
"Chocolate?" both asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Both Ryou and Yugi high fived and ran out of the room. Sugoroku laughed.  
  
'Those two are so energetic when there together.' ***************************************************************  
  
In the shadows of the forest, Sintamo slipped through the forest, and soon was past the gate. He quickly, silently ran to the city.  
  
'I'll find you. And will meet at last'  
  
He came to the border and stopped. He felt nervous. He heard alot about the human city and they weren't good remarks. He summoned all his courage and started walking across the road. (Almost getting hit by five cars).  
  
'What are those monstrous things?'  
  
Sintamo studied the city and started in.  
  
'Wait for me little brother. I really hope I can find you and meet you.' ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Cool! Reviews!  
  
Yami: Yeah. Three.  
  
Mijikai: I don't care! As long as I get reviews I will continue writing, because I know some people out there will be disappointed if I don't.  
  
Yami: What ever.  
  
Yugi: You're mean.  
  
Yami: Yes, I am and I'm proud.  
  
Yugi: (Sweat drop) 


	3. Ryou's change

Mijikai: Wow! Rewiews! Yeah! Alot to.  
  
Yami: I can't believe it.  
  
Yugi: I can.  
  
Yami: Shush ***************************************************************  
  
Ihire: Mijikai: Woah! You reviewed everyone of my stories. Cool! I'm glad you like! Yami: Incrediable. I probably couldn't survive even one of your stories. Mijikai: shut up! Thanks for all your reviews and hope you stay tuned for more!  
  
Anyomnous reviewer: Ryou: Yes, I am a cool creature aren't I? Yugi: Where did you come from? Ryou: (sigh) Why does everyone ask me that? Yami: Where did you come from? Ryou: Argghhhh! Mijikai: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
crystil crittenden: Mijikai: Ha! Hear that Yami!? crystil crittenden loves my story! Yami: (grumbles) Mijikai: Don't mind him. Ryou: I do have a cool charater don't I. Yugi: (sweatdrop) uh, huh. Mijikai: Thanks! I'll put an author's note on the bottom when I need help, and I'll be sure to ask you questions! Cool. I have someone to help me on this. (Grins) Thanks again!  
  
goddess of insanity and pauru: Mijikai: Estatic you like! And makes me proud to know it is on someone's favorites! Yugi: yeah! (grumble) I'm hungry. I'm going to get some grub. Mijikai: Grub? Yugi: Yeah. Food. Mijikai: I know what it is, I just never imagined you saying it. Maybe Joey and Tristen.....anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Saiyan Moon Goddess: You'll find out in this chapter about the twins, and yes, you can look forward to seeing Yami Bakura soon. Yami: What!? That baka is going to appear in this story!? Mijikai: Put a sock in it! Y.Bakura: (Shoves a sock in Yami's mouth) There! Mijikai: (sweatdrop) I didn't mean literally.  
  
Jewel: Mijikai: I will! Yami: No she won't. Mijikai: Yes I will! Yami: No! Because I burned your notes. Mijikai: Yami. I don't have any notes. Yami:Then what was that I burned? Yugi: YAMI!!! Yami: uh, oh. got a go! (Runs out of the room) Mijikai: I will keep going. Thanks!  
  
LilxAznxDragonz: Mijikai: Thanks! I'll check out your stories when I have time. It's been really hectic this week. Yami: Sucks for you. Yugi: Yami! You said you'd help me with the turkey! Yami: What turkey? Yugi: We're going to visit one of my relatives in the country remeber? And we're going to cook turkey old fashion style. Get you're ax ready. Yami: (gulp) Help.  
  
0.0: Mijikai: Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, a bit odd, but hopefully it will get better in future chapters. Yami: What are you talking about? All your stories are odd! Mijikai: No. That's just you. You're an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, who is a millenium years old. Yami: I'm not that old! Bakura: Are to! Yami: You're older! Bakura: Am not! Yami: Are to! Bakura: Am not! Yami: Are to! Mijikai: While they're arguing....thanks for the review!  
  
Mijikai: thaks for all the reviews! Oh, by the way, bad news. Thanksgiving is coming up, and to some it's a lot of cumputer free time. (wish it was like that for me) I'll be on vacation and won't have access to updating. This Saturday to next Monday. Sorry. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Careful. Careful"  
  
"Shush! I'll lose my concentration!"  
  
Yugi focused on the fridgerater door and it slowly opened. There inside was the chocolate cake, left over. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. The plate wiggled a bit, then hovored into the air. It glided around the kitchen door and to Ryou and Yugi. In Yugi's excitment, he lost his focus and the plate dropped.  
  
"Catch it! Catch it!"  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Ryou was on his stomach and holding the cake above his head. Yugi sighed in relief.  
  
"Now all we got to do is sneak back upstairs and have a little snack."  
  
Ryou got up.  
  
"Little? More like huge."  
  
They hurried up the stars and towards their room. But once they reached the top, Sugoroku stepped in front of them.  
  
"What do we have here?" he asked.  
  
"N.....nothing," they said as they hid the cake behind them.  
  
"Looks like I caught a couple of cake theives," he said and held out his hands. Ryou gave it up with an 'awwww' and Yugi snapped his fingers. "Now, up to your rooms. It's 9:00 and you can either read or go to bed."  
  
Ryou and Yugi sulkily went to their room. Ryou curdled up in a comfy chair with a book and Yugi started on the puzzle. An hour later, he was putting the last three pieces in.  
  
"Phew. Took me longer then I thought. Look Ryou. I finished it."  
  
Ryou didn't answer.  
  
"Ryou?" he asked concerned.  
  
Ryou was staring at the puzzle and an evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
"R...R...Ryou?" he stammered in fear as he clutched the puzzle to him.  
  
He suddenly lunged and grabbed Yugi's throat, slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Ryou! Stop it! That hurts!" Yugi screamed in panic.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou isn't here right know. I want your puzzle," he hissed.  
  
"No! You greedy wolf! It's my preasent from grandpa! You already got yours!"  
  
Ryou slapped him.  
  
"Hand it over! Or I'll banish you to the shadow realm!" he shouted.  
  
"Fine," and held it towards Ryou.  
  
"Good. You're a smart boy," and reached for it.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi's silver bat hit Ryou's head and Yugi took that oppertunity to slip away. He dived throught the window and grabbed the tree branch. He landed saftely down and hurreid away. He saw a shadow following him and hurried faster. He ran and ran, till he tripped.  
  
"Now I have you, right where I want you," Ryou said evilly.  
  
"Someone help!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"Leave him alone!" someone shouted, as a huge blast of magic hit Ryou.  
  
He screamed and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Yugi only stared with wide eyes. Suddenly, he fell limp.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi whispered, as he crawled over to him. "Ryou?"  
  
"Are you alright little one?"  
  
Yugi looked up and gasped. It was.....a boy. Who looked just like him! He stared in disbelief. ***************************************************************  
  
"Seto, where did the king go?" asked one of the advisors.  
  
Seto looked up and his icy blue eyes penatrated the advisors.  
  
"He went on a quest. And I'm willing to find out why. His mother is hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is. It may be danger to the king."  
  
"King Sintamo left? But where?"  
  
"If I knew I would have told you!" he snapped.  
  
The advisor flinched.  
  
"Apologies my lord," and bowed.  
  
"Out of my sight!" Seto barked.  
  
The advisor hurried away.  
  
'What is Misote hiding? Where is the king?' he thought as he looked out.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock.  
  
"Come!"  
  
"Priest Seto. One of the guards rememebr spotting the king. He was headed for the city!"  
  
Seto started. The city? Where those filthy mortals lived? Why?  
  
"Thank you Mai," he said with out looking at her.  
  
She studied Seto with her purple eyes. Seto felt there stare and grew frustrated.  
  
"Need something?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"No my lord," and left.  
  
Seto looked out and sneered at the tops of buildings.  
  
'Sintamo. I wil come for you.'  
  
"You!" he barked at a servent, who jumped at the sudden shout.  
  
"Get my horse ready! I ride to the city!" ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Ugh. It's short. Sorry! I promise to make the next chapter longer!  
  
Yugi: Please review! 


	4. What next?

Mijikai: Ack! I haven't updated this in a long time! Sorry about that.  
  
Yami: You're pathetic.  
  
Mijikai: Says the stupid pharaoh.  
  
Yami: I'm not stupid!  
  
Yugi: Come on, let's please get along! Please! (Put's hands together)  
  
Mijikai: Maybe when Christamas rolls around.  
  
Yami: I refuse.  
  
Yugi: Please.  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Yugi: (looks at his feet and tears start forming in his eyes)  
  
Yami: (groan) I hate it when you do that!  
  
Mijikai: Aw! Kawaii! How can you refuse a face like that?  
  
Yami: (crosses arms) Because I can.  
  
Mijikai: Woah, you are more colder then I thought. Mr.Scrooge.  
  
Yami: Bah Humbug!  
  
Mijikai: 0_0 How did he know that was his line?  
  
Yugi: He didn't . He's been saying that all Chritmas last year.  
  
Mijikai: Wow, a real Mr.Scrooge.  
  
Yugi: I claim Tiny Tim! Wait...did I just say that?  
  
Yami: (snigger) Looks like you actually admitted you were short.  
  
Yugi: I am not short! (runs out of the room)  
  
Mijikai: Baka! (Whaps Yami on the head) You made him cry!  
  
Yami: (runs after Yugi) Wait! I didn't mean that!  
  
Mijikai: Sometimes Yami's a real idiot. Good thing's he isn't like this in the comic or t.v series. That would be sad, literally and I don't mean boo hoo. Sorry it took so long. BUSY! ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yugi fearfully.  
  
The lone person didn't answer. He went around Yugi and kicked Ryou in the ribs. A grunt escaped from his mouth. Yugi felt anger. Sure Ryou did go totally mental, but nobody mistreats his older brother. Well, except for himself. Yugi lunged at him and they both fell onto the street.  
  
"Bully! Hurting my big brother like that!" Yugi shouted as he punched him.  
  
The strangers hand flew up and caught it.  
  
"You dare strike someone who just saved your life?"  
  
"You didn't have to go extremes and kick him!" and threw another punch with his other hand.  
  
He caught that to. Yugi tried to wrench them away, but it was no use. He gently pulled Yugi off and stood up.  
  
"Let me explain. Please," he begged.  
  
Yugi struggled, then sighed in defeat and nodded.  
  
"That was not your brother."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It was an ancient spirit that took over his body. He's evil, I could sense it."  
  
Yugi felt confused. He felt grateful for him saving his life, but mad at him for attacking Ryou. He felt worried for Ryou since he lay there like a corpse, but felt mad at the same time for being attacked. Yugi slid to his knees, looking down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
He felt himself being drawn up and his face was lifted so he was looking into violet eyes.  
  
"It's alright. I forgive you."  
  
Yugi studied him, know that he was getting a closer look. He realized their features were the same. This was just to weird for Yugi.  
  
"Who are you and why do you look like me?"  
  
"My name is Yami, and I look like you because I'm your aibou."  
  
"My aibou?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm here to protect you no matter what."  
  
"Why? I have Ryou."  
  
"I don't know why little one."  
  
Yugi looked down at Ryou.  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
Yami smirked.  
  
"Yes. I only knocked him out."  
  
Yugi looked up at the big cloack tower and gasped.  
  
"Yami. Can you help me get Ryou home? Grandpa's proabably worried sick."  
  
Yami relutantly agreed and slung the unconsious Ryou over his shoulder, and followed Yugi. Yugi climbed up the tree near the front and jumped into the window. Yami gracefully followed. Yugi listened to see if Sugoroku was coming and sighed with relief when he heard snoring. Sugoroku was a heavy sleepier, and a very loud snorer. Yami dropped Ryou onto a bed.  
  
"Hey, careful will ya."  
  
Yami only glared at him.  
  
"So...you are from my puzzle and here to protect me. Right?"  
  
Yami turned to face him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool. Maybe we can use you to sneak snacks."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The cloack read 11:45.  
  
"Ack! I got to get to bed! But I'm wide awake! Hey, can you knock me out to?"  
  
Yami gave him a funny look.  
  
"What? At least I'll be able to get to sleep."  
  
Yami only sighed. How did he end up with this one. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi finally went to sleep, AT 3:35! Ryou poked him in the ribs, but Yugi didn't budge. Ryou poked him harder, but he only mummbled and turned over.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered in his ear.  
  
Yugi mummbled again. Ryou sighed, then an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Yugi, chocolate dougnuts, and only one left."  
  
Yugi suddenly bolted up, making Ryou fall back, and scrambled out of bed. He was ready in two minutes and sped down. Ryou laughed, as he sprinted after him. The dougnut trick never failed, unfortunately, he'll end up buying Yugi one later in the day. Once he came into the kitchen, Yugi sat on a chair and...munching a chocolate dougnut.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Ryou-chan," he said, as he continued eatting.  
  
Ryou stared.  
  
"I didn't know there were any dougnuts."  
  
"Oh, I hid this one away. You reminded me of it."  
  
Ryou grumbled, as he grabbed an apple.  
  
"You know you're going to get fat," he commented, as he took a bite.  
  
"Will not! You're the one who chuged the chocolate milk yesterday."  
  
Ryou chocked on the apple piece and blushed sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't tell grandpa yet, but...can you say black mail?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"I know a little wolf who...."  
  
"Oh! That...you won't tell will you?"  
  
"I don't know. That was frightening for me. I ran down the streets in the dark."  
  
"I'm sorry, honestly. I don't know what happened. I..I suddenly lost control of myself as I watched you solve the puzzle. First it was normal me, just watching you have a good time, then....I began to have a craving for it. I wanted it. Then I suddenly lost control. It was like someone else was taking over my body. I had no control on my doings," Ryou explained.  
  
Yugi touched Ryou's hand.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Ryou looked down at his little brother, and smiled. Then suddenly shoved him and started for the door.  
  
"I'm going to beat you to school!" he called out as he grabbed his back pack.  
  
Yugi caught himself before he fell.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You shoved me! Bye Grandpa! Ryou get your butt back here!"  
  
Sugoroku sighed as he watched his grandsons running down the street.  
  
"Boys," he muttered, as he continued setting up the shop. ***************************************************************  
  
Seto waited till his horse was ready and was ready to set off. If he couldn't find the king, then his plans could be ruined. Once his horse was about to be handed over, he snatched the reins, and jumped on. Misote watched from her window, as Seto set out.  
  
'Sintamo. I hope you're alright. My little one. I hope you are safe from harm. And I hope you both meet. And I wish someday I will meet you, my youngest.'  
  
She tore her eyes away from the city, and sighed. She missed her sons, her father in law, and her husband. She wished he hadn't gone, she wished her son never became king, but fate had it's ways. Both dangerous and safe.  
  
'This isn't any fun and games,' she told herself. 'This is a Test. A Test of life and death. My sons better be strong to survive this Test. If they wish to live.'  
  
She fingered a blue blanket absently. It still felt warm from the warmth of her twins when they were infants. How she longed to have here family back.  
  
"Misote?" came a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes, Shizuka."  
  
Shizuka put a hand on Misote's shoulder.  
  
"How do you fair?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but I feel so alone."  
  
Shizuka sighed. She felt lonely also. Her older brother left to scout the city. City. She shuddered at the name. It was rumored to have killers and death dwellers. Dirty people, who don't believe in harmony or love. Mortals. The name made her sick to the stomach.  
  
"Mam, I want to go to the city also."  
  
It came in a whisper, but Misote heard it clearly. She placed her hand on hers. She desperately didn't want her to go. She was the only one of comfort left. But she knew in her heart that she must let her go if she wished.  
  
"Shizuka. You may go if you wish. I will miss you greatly, but I will wait for your return, if you chose to come back."  
  
Shizuka smiled and hugged Misote.  
  
"Thank you. I will come back, I promise. But I must at least see my brother before I do. If I see Sintamo, I will let you know how he fairs."  
  
"Shizuka," Misote said quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Misote looked up at her. Eyes serious.  
  
"There is something you must know, but do not tell a soul."  
  
Shizuka waited.  
  
"Sintamo has a twin brother that hasn't been killed that lives there."  
  
Shizuka gasped.  
  
"If you see him, please tell me about him. I haven't seen him since Sugoroku took him there. And that was fourteen years ago."  
  
Shizuka's shock melted into a smile.  
  
"I will Misote, I promise."  
  
She kissed her cheek and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Please do Shizuka, please do," Misote whispered. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi started huffing harshly as he neared the oak tree where he and Ryou liked to hang out. Ryou leaned on the trunk with a truimphant smirk on his face.  
  
"I...hate...you," he puffed, as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Ryou laughed.  
  
"Come on, or we'll be late for school."  
  
"Says...you," he managed, but followed after.  
  
Once they headed inside the building, a shadow moved from beneath the branches of the tree. His violet eyes were blurry with sleep at first, then cleared immediately once he saw the young boy.  
  
'Little brother' ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay, I hope that was longer then last chapter, and I'm really sorry that it took so long! I should do major updating Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'm going away again on Monday for the two weeks holiday. So I'll be away even longer so I'll try to update as much as I can for the four days left. Look on the bright side. Two weeks of thinking of the next chapters.  
  
Yugi: Do I meet him? Do I meet him?  
  
Mijikai: Next chapter. Where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: I locked him in the basement. Teach him to call me short.  
  
Mijikai: (giggle) Please review and I apoligize for the long wait. 


	5. Finally Meet

Mijikai: Ah! Sorry! I was away on the holiday and then I had writers block and got lazy! Then homework kicked in and a ton of tests and for a while I was worrying about a project!  
  
Yami: Sad.  
  
Mijikai: Shut up!  
  
Yugi: Well, at least your updating know.  
  
Mijikai: True.  
  
Yugi: Then let's get started! Mijikai does not own Yugioh, but enjoy it anyway!  
  
Yami: Great.  
  
Mijikai: Dont' make me club you. Waaaaaaiiiiitttttt. Weren't you locked in the basement a moment ago?  
  
Yami: I can pick a lock.  
  
Yugi: ......THERE'S NO JUSTICE!  
  
Yami: .................Aibou? 0_0  
  
Yugi: I'm fine, I'm calm.  
  
Mijikai: (giggle) Enjoy. *************************************************************** Chapter Five  
  
Sintamo groaned as the secretary shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified imformation," she said stubbornly.  
  
"But I'm his brother, how can it be classified!"  
  
"School policy sir and Mr.Motoh has no records of a brother except for his older brother who is not you," and her hazel eyes went back to the screen as her fingers typed what ever she had on the screen.  
  
"Is there any way?" he asked, exsasperated.  
  
Humans were worse then his kind.  
  
"I could enroll you," she offered.  
  
Sintamo froze. Enroll him...in this dump? But if it was the only way to meet his brother, he might as well.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She seemed to brighten.  
  
"Name."  
  
"Sintamo Motoh."  
  
"Address?"  
  
"Address?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but that's classified."  
  
Her brows knitted together, but didn't question further.  
  
She started asking him a lot more then finally wrote a note and handed it to him.  
  
"Go to room 204 and give the teacher this," she explained.  
  
"Thank you, Miss," he said as he bowed and left.  
  
'Phew, that was a nightmare,' they both thought. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi was fiddiling with another puzzle when Ryou suddenly snatched a piece up.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" Yugi shouted and started jumping to reach it.  
  
"Come on, you can jump higher then that," Ryou said with a grin.  
  
"Ryou you...you...hound!"  
  
"I prefer wolf thank you," he said while tossing it to Yugi.  
  
Yugi continued on working when he was startled out of his skin.  
  
/You're very talented with puzzles/  
  
'Who said that? OH NO! I'VE FINALLY LOST IT, JUST LIKE MY FORTUNE COOKIE SAID! And I thought that was a bunch of mental insanity.'  
  
/Ow my ears. No, you haven't/  
  
'ARG! I'M EVEN MORE CRACKED THEN I THOUGHT! MY POOR SANITY IS FINALLY DIMINISHING! STUPID FORTUNE COOKIE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SWITCHED IT WITH RYOU'S!'  
  
/Aibou WILL YOU SHUT UP!/  
  
Yugi blinked. Where had he heard that voice before.  
  
'Hm...my insanity sounds awfully like Pami or was it Rami...Jami?'  
  
/I'm not insanity, and my name is Yami you dunce!/  
  
Yugi snapped his fingers.  
  
'Yeah! That was it! Yami...what are you doing in my head?'  
  
He heard a fustrated sigh.  
  
/I live in the puzzle./  
  
//ARG! YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND WITH A PERSON LIVING IN MY BIRTHDAY GIFT! WHY DOES EVERY STRANGE THING HAPPEN TO ME! Except I don't chang into a wolf like Ryou and I'm rather happy about that.//  
  
Yugi could faintly see Yami clenching his fists and eye brow twitching in annoyance. Yugi grinned sheepishly.  
  
/Aibou/ he heard Yami say like his teeth was clenched. /May I remind you that your brother also has someone living in his ring/  
  
//Yeah, but at least his doesn't just speak out of no where.//  
  
/What do I do then? Knock?/  
  
//I thought you said you lived in the puzzle//  
  
/I do/  
  
//Then how can you knock? Heck, I probably wouldn't hear even if you hammered in the puzzle//  
  
Yugi saw Yami's mouth thin as he trembled. Yugi laughed sheepishly.  
  
//Am I being that annoying?//  
  
/Your poor brother. What he had to ender ever day of his life/  
  
Yugi pouted.  
  
//That was uncalled for//  
  
He heard Yami humph, and Yugi scrowled at the smirk on his face.  
  
"Class!" came the shrill voice of his teacher. "We have a new student today. Please welcome Sintamo Motoh."  
  
Everyone stared as the new student stood up in front. He was on the short side, but not by much. He had large violet eyes and his golden bangs hung in his ivory skinned face. His hair stuck up that was outlined in fine red and we wore an intreasting attire. He wore a loose white shirt that was tied by a belt around his waist. Green tights came to his bare ankles as he had tanned boots on. His delicate purple eyes fell on Yugi, who was taken aback.  
  
"You may sit beside any availible desk, but please tell the class a bit about yourself."  
  
He cleared his throat and had a faint blush that colored his cheeks.  
  
"Um...my name is Sintamo Motoh, I'm...fourteen, and moved here from...uh...Alaska."  
  
"No wonder he has fair skin," someone muttered, which made him blush even more.  
  
"That's about all I can say," he said quietly and shuffled down the aile and sat right beside Yugi.  
  
Yugi blinked up at him and was surprised that Sintamo smiled at him. Yugi shyly smiled back.  
  
Once the teachers back was turned, Sintamo leaned over towards Yugi.  
  
"If it would be alright, I would like to have a chat with you, privately," he whispered in his ear.  
  
Yugi didn't want to get in trouble for talking in class, so smiled with a thumbs up. When Sintamo looked confused, he nodded. Once class was over and break was annonced by the bell, Sintamo grabbed Yugi's arm and led him outside. Ryou was watching them curiously, but didn't follow, since he had promised to race with the track team. Once Sintamo found a quiet spot, he ducked down and pulled Yugi down with him.  
  
"Uh...what did you want to see me for Sintamo?" Yugi asked.  
  
Sintamo only smiled and comfortably sat on the ground.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Yugi Motoh."  
  
"Nice to meet you Yugi."  
  
'It's really nice,' he thought.  
  
Yugi sat on the grass with his legs spread out and propping himself up with his hands. He stared at the grass, feeling a bit akward in the silence.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"Uh...you're probably wandering why I look like you. Huh?"  
  
"Well...not really, but know that you mention it, yes."  
  
"Well, the reason I look like you is because..."  
  
"Hey! Yug! What are you doing here in the bushes? Is someone picking on you over there?" came a voice.  
  
Both looked up and Sintamo's eyes widened at who he saw. It was a young boy, with wild blonde hair, with brown murky eyes, and tanned skin.  
  
"Katsuya?"  
  
He looked up with a start and his eyes widened.  
  
"Sintamo?"  
  
"You know him, Jou?" Yugi asked curiously as he looked from one to the other.  
  
"Yes," Jou answered. "Me and Sintamo knew each other from a long time ago."  
  
"Oh, cool!" Yugi praised.  
  
Jou was giving Sintamo a questioning look, when Sintamo grabbed Yugi and pulled him over the bushes and pushed him down.  
  
"Sintamo, what are you..." but Sintamo covered his mouth as he watched a tall man walking slowly down the street.  
  
His blue cold eyes were searching carefully and the wind ruffled his brown hair.  
  
'Seto,' Sintamo thought with bitterness and fear.  
  
Suddenly, Sintamo felt Yugi jerk up and was about to pull him down, when Yugi gave him an evil stare.  
  
"Lay your hand off me!" he shouted in this deep voice.  
  
Seto turned sharply and his eyes narrowed as he quickened his pace and soon was heading twards them. Sintamo jumped quickly into the tree and hid in the leaves as Jou hurried away, hoping Seto would overlook him and just think him a plain student.  
  
"Sintamo!" he barked. "You are such a fool in coming here! You know how dangerous it is for you to be out here!"  
  
Sintamo growled.  
  
'How dare you not call me by my tital!' he thought bitterly.  
  
Yugi's eyes narrowed and his eyes turned even colder.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I'm your advisor, idiot," and whapped him on the head.  
  
Yugi got angry and punched Seto in the face.  
  
"You dare do that again and I will do worse then that," he hissed and grabbed Seto and threw him out of the school property. "Know leave before I banish your insolent soul to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Seto glared as he brushed himself off.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me Sintamo," he growled and was gone like he just melted into the shadows or just faded away.  
  
Yugi sniffed as he huffed, while walking back to the tree. Once Sintamo reached the ground Yugi suddenly cried out and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ow! Man! What hit me?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his skull.  
  
Sintamo frowned.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what? All I remember is that you pulled me down then I find myself with a big pain in the back of my skull."  
  
Know Sintamo was wracking his brain to clear the confusion, but before he could get very far, the bell rang.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in class then," Yugi said cheerfully, and hurried after Ryou, and Sintamo snorted as Ryou yelped when Yugi jumped on him.  
  
'Why did Yugi get all the luck in being high spirited?' he thought as he followed the rest of the students inside. 'but what I don't get is why Yugi acted so strangly? Fist he's his energetic self, then becomes cold and mean. Then becomes his hyper self and doesn't remember a thing. How strange.'  
  
He shook his head as he headed down to his next class, hoping he could piece this puzzle together soon. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay I admit it it's messed. But I really wanted to finish this!  
  
Yami: Amazing how messed chapters get when she types them from the top of her head.  
  
Yugi: I still say justice isn't fair.  
  
Mijikai: Look at the bright side. If you get Yami really mad he can't kill you because then he'll die.  
  
Yugi: THERE IS JUSTICE!  
  
Yami: NO JUSTICE IN THIS CRUEL WORLD!  
  
Mijikai: (Sweat drop) Any how, I hope this wasn't that messed, and I thank the readers very much for the reviews. Sorry but I'll answer them in the next chapter. See all you later! 


	6. Repost on Chapter Five

Mijikai: Sorry. This chapter was a bit confusing, even for me. So here's a repost. *************************************************************** Chapter Five  
  
Sintamo slid from the tree and onto the ground as he watched his twin self run into the building. He quickly followed and blined as he glanced at the long hall. It was filled with people.  
  
'Great. Now how am I going to find him?'  
  
Suddenly a bell rang and the hall was soon empty. Great. Now he had no one. He caught a teacher carrying a stack of paper and went to her.  
  
"Excuse me. Can you tell me if you know someone that looks like me?" he asked as he pointed to his face.  
  
The teacher glanced at him and gestered to a door with her shoulder.  
  
"Talk to the secretary please. She'll help you," and walked off.  
  
Sintamo went straight in. Inside was a small area with chairs in the front and a desk five feet away from the door. There the secratary was typing on her key board and barely glanced up before asking what he wanted.  
  
"Um...I'm looking for a boy who looks like me."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but that's classified imformation," she said stubbornly.  
  
"But I'm his brother, how can it be classified!" he shouted.  
  
The sectetary stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"School policy sir and Mr.Motoh has no records of a brother except for his older brother who is not you," and her hazel eyes went back to the screen as her fingers typed what ever she had on the screen.  
  
"Is there any way?" he asked, exsasperated.  
  
Humans were worse then his kind at home. He'd beable to solve this in minutes, but these stupid mortals were so suspisous these days.  
  
"I could enroll you," she offered.  
  
Sintamo froze. Enroll him...in this dump? But if it was the only way to meet his brother, he might as well.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She seemed to brighten.  
  
"Name."  
  
"Sintamo Motoh."  
  
"Address?"  
  
"Address?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but that's classified."  
  
Her brows knitted together, but didn't question further.  
  
She started asking him a lot more then finally wrote a note and handed it to him.  
  
"Go to room 204 and give the teacher this," she explained.  
  
"Thank you, Miss," he said as he bowed and left.  
  
'Phew, that was a nightmare,' they both thought. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi was fiddiling with another puzzle he had brought along with him to play with when Ryou suddenly snatched a piece up and waved it in front of him.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" Yugi shouted and started jumping to reach it.  
  
"Come on, you can jump higher then that," Ryou said with a grin.  
  
"Ryou you...you...hound!"  
  
"I prefer wolf thank you," he said while tossing it to back to Yugi.  
  
Yugi continued on working when he was startled out of his skin as a voice spoke out of no where.  
  
/You're very talented with puzzles/  
  
'Who said that? OH NO! I'VE FINALLY LOST IT, JUST LIKE MY FORTUNE COOKIE SAID! And I thought that was a bunch of mental insanity.'  
  
/Ow my ears. No, you haven't lost it/  
  
'ARG! I'M EVEN MORE CRACKED THEN I THOUGHT! MY POOR SANITY IS FINALLY DIMINISHING! STUPID FORTUNE COOKIE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SWITCHED IT WITH RYOU'S!'  
  
/Aibou WILL YOU SHUT UP!/  
  
Yugi blinked. Where had he heard that voice before.  
  
'Hm...my insanity sounds awfully like Pami or was it Rami...Jami?'  
  
/I'm not insanity, and my name is Yami you dunce!/  
  
Yugi snapped his fingers as realization finally hit him.  
  
'Yeah! That was it! Yami...what are you doing in my head?'  
  
He heard a fustrated sigh.  
  
/I live in the puzzle./  
  
//ARG! YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND WITH A PERSON LIVING IN MY BIRTHDAY GIFT! WHY DOES EVERY STRANGE THING HAPPEN TO ME! Except I don't change into a wolf like Ryou and I'm rather happy about that.//  
  
Yugi could faintly see Yami clenching his fists and eye brow twitching in annoyance. Yugi grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
/Aibou/ he heard Yami say through his clenched teeth. /May I remind you that your brother also has someone living in his ring/  
  
//Yeah, but at least his doesn't just speak out of no where.//  
  
/What do I do then? Knock?/  
  
//I thought you said you lived in the puzzle//  
  
/I do/  
  
//Then how can you knock? Heck, I probably wouldn't hear even if you hammered in the puzzle since the pyramid has enclosed walls and...//  
  
Yugi saw Yami's mouth thin as he trembled with anger. Yugi laughed sheepishly.  
  
//Am I being that annoying?//  
  
/Your poor brother. This is what he had to ender ever day of his life/  
  
Yugi pouted.  
  
//That was uncalled for//  
  
He heard Yami humph, and Yugi scrowled at the smirk on his face.  
  
"Class!" came the shrill voice of his teacher, which made Yugi jump out of his seat. "We have a new student today. Please welcome Sintamo Motoh."  
  
Everyone stared as the new student stood up in front. He was on the short side, but not by much. He had large violet eyes and his golden bangs hung in his ivory skinned face. His hair stuck up that was outlined in fine red and we wore an intreasting attire. He wore a loose white shirt that was tied by a belt around his waist. Green tights came to his bare ankles as he had tanned boots on. His delicate purple eyes fell on Yugi, who was taken aback by his appearence.  
  
"You may sit beside any availible desk, but please tell the class a bit about yourself."  
  
He cleared his throat and had a faint blush that colored his cheeks.  
  
"Um...my name is Sintamo Motoh, I'm...fourteen, and moved here from...uh...Alaska."  
  
"No wonder he has fair skin," someone muttered, which made him blush even more.  
  
"That's about all I can say," he said quietly and shuffled down the aile and sat right beside Yugi.  
  
Yugi blinked up at him and was surprised that Sintamo smiled at him. Yugi shyly smiled back. Once the teachers back was turned, Sintamo leaned over towards Yugi.  
  
"If it would be alright, I would like to have a chat with you, privately," he whispered in his ear.  
  
Yugi didn't want to get in trouble for talking in class, so smiled with a thumbs up. When Sintamo looked confused at this action, he nodded. Once class was over and break was annonced by the bell, Sintamo grabbed Yugi's arm and led him outside. Ryou was watching them curiously, but didn't follow, since he had promised to race with the track team, because of his super natural speed. Once Sintamo found a quiet spot, he ducked down and pulled Yugi down with him.  
  
"Uh...what did you want to see me for Sintamo?" Yugi asked.  
  
Sintamo only smiled and comfortably sat on the ground.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Yugi Motoh."  
  
"Nice to meet you Yugi."  
  
'It's really nice,' he thought happily.  
  
Yugi sat on the grass with his legs spread out and propping himself up with his hands. He stared at the grass, feeling a bit akward in the silence.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"Uh...you're probably wandering why I look like you. Huh?"  
  
"Well...not really, but know that you mention it, yes."  
  
"Well, the reason I look like you is because..."  
  
"Hey! Yug! What are you doing here in the bushes? Is someone picking on you over there?" came a voice.  
  
Both looked up and Sintamo's eyes widened at who he saw. It was a young boy, with wild blonde hair, with brown murky eyes, and tanned skin.  
  
"Katsuya?"  
  
He looked up with a start and his eyes widened as they came to Sintamo.  
  
"Sintamo?" he gasped out.  
  
"You know him, Jou?" Yugi asked curiously as he looked from one to the other.  
  
"Yes," Jou answered. "Me and Sintamo knew each other from a long time ago."  
  
"Oh, cool!" Yugi praised.  
  
Jou was giving Sintamo a questioning look, when Sintamo grabbed Yugi and pulled him over the bushes and pushed him down.  
  
"Sintamo, what are you..." but Sintamo covered his mouth as he watched a tall man walking slowly down the street.  
  
His blue cold eyes were searching carefully and the wind ruffled his brown hair.  
  
'Seto,' Sintamo thought with bitterness and fear. 'Damn! He's persuing me.'  
  
Suddenly, Sintamo felt Yugi jerk up. Puzzled, he grabbed Yugi's arm and was about to pull him down, when Yugi gave him an evil stare.  
  
"Lay your hand off me!" he shouted in this deep voice that he never knew he had before.  
  
Seto turned sharply at the shout and his eyes narrowed as he quickened his pace and soon was heading towards them. Sintamo jumped quickly into the tree quickly before Seto spotted him and hid in the leaves as Jou hurried away, hoping Seto would overlook him and just think him a plain student.  
  
"Sintamo!" he barked. "You are such a fool in coming here! You know how dangerous it is for you to be out here!"  
  
Sintamo growled up in the tree, but not loud enough so he could be heard.  
  
'How dare you not call me by my tital!' he thought bitterly.  
  
Yugi's eyes narrowed and his eyes turned even colder.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked coldly as he folded his arms.  
  
Sintamo, up in the tree, now could observe Yugi fully. Yes, he had definitly changed somehow. He was taller, and his hair was diffent. It was wilder and had stray bangs sticking up. His outfit was also diffent, as he now wore tight fitting pants with boots that fit smugly on his ankles. His white shirt was missing, and the back of his uniform seemed to billow out. His eyes, as he observed before, were colder and his voice was definately deeper.  
  
'This can't be Yugi,' he thougt. 'but then who is he?'  
  
"I'm your advisor, idiot," and whapped him on the head.  
  
Yugi eyed him icily and swiftly punched Seto in the face.  
  
"You dare do that again and I will do worse then that," he hissed and grabbed Seto and threw him out of the school property. "Know leave before I banish your insolent soul to the Shadow Realm! I will not have idiots near this school or near my aibou!"  
  
Seto glared as he brushed himself off.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me Sintamo," he growled and was gone, like he just melted into the shadows or faded away.  
  
Yugi sniffed as he huffed, while walking back to the tree. Once Sintamo reached the ground Yugi suddenly cried out and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ow! Man! What hit me?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his skull.  
  
Sintamo frowned and decided to experiement to this mystery.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what? All I remember is that you pulled me down to the ground, than I find myself with a big pain in the back of my skull."  
  
Know Sintamo was wracking his brain to piece this puzzle together, but before he could get very far, the bell rang.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in class then," Yugi said cheerfully, and hurried after Ryou.  
  
Sintamo snorted as Ryou yelped when Yugi jumped on him.  
  
'Why did Yugi get all the luck in being high spirited?' he thought as he followed the rest of the students inside. 'but what I don't get is why Yugi acted so strangly? First he's his energetic self, then gets this cold and mean personality and than goes back into his hyper self and doesn't remember a thing. How strange.'  
  
He shook his head as he headed down to his next class, hoping he could piece this puzzle together soon. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I hope this was better. Sorry about the first part! 


	7. Lunch

Mijikai: This is a special treat. Two chapters for you! Actually one is a repost, but it is better...right?  
  
Yugi: (dancing) Yami can't kill me, Yami can't kill me!  
  
Yami: I. Hate. You.  
  
Yugi: (three second time freeze, then gasps) YAMI!  
  
Yami: Nonononononono! Not you! Mijikai!  
  
Mijikai: (gasp) I'm offended, because....actually I'm not because you pratically express that in ever chapter.  
  
Yami: (grumbles)  
  
Yugi: On to the fan fic! ***************************************************************  
  
Chapte Six  
  
Sintamo twirled his pen as the teacher lectured. He was soooooo bored.  
  
'Damn. Lectures at the palace were better then this crap,' he thougt, as his boring algerbra teacher droned on.  
  
He started doodling on his paper, till the teacher slapped his ruler on to his desk, which scared him to death.  
  
"Mr. Mutou! I don't care if you are new, but you should be paying attenion in class like everyone else!"  
  
Sintamo looked up bordly.  
  
"We all do respects sir but this lecture is as boring as hell. May I be excused to live the rest of my life without your droning?" he asked bluntly.  
  
There were some giggles and whispers as the teacher just glared at his new student.  
  
"Mr. Mutou, are you hoping to be expelled. Because if you are not willing to learn then..."  
  
Sintamo suddenly bolted up.  
  
"Listen! I'm the King of my land, and I think this is all crap! So you either make it better or I'm calling exicutioners!"  
  
"Sit down," he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fine," and did.  
  
"You will receive a weeks detention, and will have your parents called."  
  
"They aren't here. I enrolled myself."  
  
"Well, I suggest you lighten up your aditude, or else you will have the consiquenses in being expelled," he whispered harshly into his face.  
  
'Sir should get a tick tack,' he thought.  
  
"Now," the teacher continued outloud. "Who can answer the first question!" ***************************************************************  
  
Once Math was finally over, Sintamo bolted up and ran out before the teacher could say anything. He searched the halls for his brother, but before he could, he felt an arm being placed on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled as he saw Jounouchi.  
  
"Good evening Katsuya, how may I help you?"  
  
"Your highness," he hissed. "What are you doing here? You could get hurt here, or worse."  
  
"Jounouchi, I'm old enough to make my own desisions. Have you seen Yugi?"  
  
"Come with me. I eat with him ever lunch," he said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd.  
  
Sintamo's eyes went wide as he stared at the huge crowd of people in the lunch room, but was soon dragged off to a table where Yugi was waiting with a couple of others. A boy who he had seen Yugi jump on and one with brown hair that stuck up into a point in the front of his head. A girl was beside him and she had a similar hair doo, except her hair came up to her shoulders. She was pretty but he already had his eyes on someone.  
  
"Hey everyone! This is the new guy Sintamo!"  
  
Everyone waved.  
  
"Sintamo, the white one is Ryou. Then Honda, along with Anzu."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," he said and took a seat beside Yugi.  
  
He couldn't help but giggle as Yugi chomped on his sandwich while Ryou was telling him not to eat to fast, and Yugi started imitating him with his hand. He swore that Ryou would have tackled him if he wasn't sitting next to him.  
  
"So Sintamo where you from?" asked Anzu.  
  
"Alaska."  
  
"Why do you look like Yugi?" asked Honda.  
  
"Well...this may be some shock but...I'm..."  
  
"Oh dear," Yugi whispered.  
  
Sintamo looked down at him as he stared at this big 11th grader nearing them. He shoved Sintamo off his seat and sat there leering at Yugi.  
  
"Pay up Mutou, or I'll pound you," he growled.  
  
"But...I spent it all Ushiro."  
  
"Awwwww, guess that means I get your lunch," and grabbed his chips and soda.  
  
"Lay off Ushiro!" shouted Jouncouhi.  
  
"Make me," he sneered.  
  
Ryou made a growling noise in his throat and fangs could clearly be seen in his teeth. Only Sintamo was surprised at this, for everyone else was used to Ryou turning into a wolf when a bully came to hurt Yugi.  
  
"Give it back Ushiro. Or you'll have to deal with me," he growled, as he stood.  
  
Furry ears could already be seen through his hair and claws replaced nails. Ushiro just snorted at him, as he grabbed the sandwich and chopped on it. Before Ryou could tackle him, a cold voice was heard.  
  
"I suggest you give that back, or I'll make you choke on that."  
  
Ushiro glanced down to see who dare spoke to him like that, and his eyes fell on Yugi. Or was it. He stood, eyes closed, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Stealing food from somebody else is uncalled for and you will be punished if you don't give it back."  
  
"Oh and what will you do? Runt," and spittle flew at the insult.  
  
Yugi just calmly whiped it off and opened his eyes which threw Ushiro off.  
  
"I asked you nicely and since I don't have time, I will make it quick," and held out a hand. "From now on, when ever you steal food, it will taste like the worst thing you ever tasted! Bud Disorder!" he shouted as a weird eye glowed off his forehead.  
  
Ushiro was blank for a moment, and the room was silent, before he was laughing and took another bite. But after he did, he gagged and spat it out.  
  
"Gah! Gross! You can have your food back!" and threw it at him.  
  
Once he was gone, Yugi sat down and closed his eyes as the pyrimid glowed. Once the light was gone, innocent Yugi opened his eyes and stared at the eyes looking at him.  
  
"Hm? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Everyone didn't answer till Sintamo spoke up.  
  
"No it was nothing Yugi,"  
  
The trance seemed to break and they agreed with him and continued eatting. ***************************************************************  
  
Late that night, Yugi lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, with the puzzle resting on his chest. It seemed to glow lightly and pulsate gently.  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/Hm?/  
  
//Was that you who saved me from Ushiro?//  
  
/........./  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//Thank you//  
  
/Well, your my aibou. And I have to protect you...and.../  
  
Yugi giggled at Yami's stalling.  
  
//I'm just glad you're alright.// came the final answer. //Besides, I bet you wouldn't beable to go for a day without a black eye//  
  
"IS THAT AN INSULT!" Yugi shouted without thinking.  
  
"Yugi shut up!" Ryou groaned as he threw a pillow at him.  
  
Yugi glared down at the puzzle as he heard a snicker. And made a move to turn it off when he heard him shout stop.  
  
//What?//  
  
/Night aibou/  
  
Yugi blinked, then smiled.  
  
//Night Yami//  
  
And set the puzzle on his night stand before falling asleep. Outside his window was a shadow that smiled down on Yugi.  
  
"Good night...little brother." ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: So is it getting better? Worse? Could I make it better? Be honest.  
  
Yugi: Please review and we hope you like the story so far.  
  
Yami: Vote worse!  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: What? 


	8. Confession

Mijikai: Whoops.  
  
Yami: -_- Is that all she can say? Whoops? When you haven't updated for, oh I don't know, TWO MONTHS!!!  
  
Mijikai: And why do you care?  
  
Yugi: Yeah Yami. When did you start caring?  
  
Yami: I was only trying to make her guilty.  
  
Mijikai: You better not get me mad or I'll do something really, really bad to you.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah? Like what?  
  
Mijikai: (takes out a piece of papper and scribbles on it before handing it to Yami)  
  
Yami: O_O OH MY RA!!!  
  
Yugi: (snatches paper and reads this)  
  
*Do not read if you are under the age of thirteen. Just to play safe*  
  
: Next story for fan fic Summery: *Not for young viewers*  
  
Pairing: *brace yourselves* Pegusas/Yami.:  
  
*Okay can look now*  
  
Yugi: O_O oh my. (faints)  
  
Yami: O_____o By ra...(Faints)  
  
Mijikai: (rips up paper) Well, that took care of him. Eh...let's get started, and please forgive me for this disgusting.....thing. (burns piece of paper) Oh and those of you who are still confused on characters.  
  
Sintamo: King of the wood lands. Yugi's brother.  
  
Yami: His Yami like in the episodes.  
  
Yugi: Yugi of course! ^_^  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Yugi yawned as he stretched upward.  
  
"What time is it Ryou?" he asked.  
  
"....it's three in the morning...go back to sleep."  
  
Yugi blinked and looked at the clock.  
  
//Ack! How did I end up waking at three in the...what's that tapping noise?//  
  
/*Yawn* What's the matter aibou?/  
  
//I hear tapping//  
  
/Want me to take a look?/  
  
//Uhhhhh okay. But if you get hurt I won't be affected, right?//  
  
Yugi smiled sheepishly as he saw the transparent form of Yami. He didn't look happy, as he narrowed his eyes down at Yugi, and the corner of his eye and mouth twitched.  
  
"Yugi, I suggest if you want to live to the age of adult hood, you shut up about those stupid questions of yours."  
  
Yugi nodded vigorously, and clapped his two hands over his mouth to confirm he understood.  
  
"Good," and faded, and the puzzle glowed.  
  
"YUGIOH!"  
  
Yami opened his eyes and slowly went to the window, and was surprised to see...someone tapping on it. He opened up the window and both blinked at one another.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"It's me Sintamo. Sorry to wake you up so early, but I really need to talk to Yugi," Sintamo begged. (Remember, Sintamo is the King and Yugi's twin brother. For people who were confused with the characters)  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and leaned on the window frame as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Sintamo gave him a blank look.  
  
"Um...if you don't mind...sir...I would like to talk to Yugi."  
  
"And I am he."  
  
"No you're not. Yugi looks exactly like me, you don't look a thing like me."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed even more, and his mouth became a thin line.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Please, I beg you, I really need to talk to Yugi."  
  
Yami was silent, and just continued to stare at Sintamo. Finally he nodded and closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
/Yugi? Sintamo wants to talk to you/  
  
//........//  
  
/Yugi?/  
  
//ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz//  
  
Yami facefaulted.  
  
/You...fell...asleep?/  
  
Sintamo blinked at Yami's blankness, and snapped his fingers under his nose. Yami blinked and looked up again.  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Oh, then can you tell him for me?" Sintamo asked as he seated himself on the branch he stood on. (Yes there is a tree outside Yugi's window)  
  
"Sure, but if it's anything that would endanger my aibou, you are dead."  
  
Sintamo gulped, and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't that dangerous," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Then go ahead and say it."  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm Yugi's twin brother Sintamo, King of the woodlend folk. I just found out about him from my mother, and wanted to see him."  
  
Yami's hard features softened.  
  
"I see. So you're just a long lost sibling that wanted to see his brother."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami's features broke into a smile and put a hand on Sintamo's shoulder.  
  
"Sintamo, I think you should tell Yugi, personally. I think he should hear it from his brother."  
  
Sintamo had a thoughful look, then smiled.  
  
"Alright. Thanks...by the way, who are you? You look like me and Yugi, but different," he asked as he turned.  
  
"I am Yami. Yugi's darker half."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Yami," Sintamo said and waved as he jumped off the tree branch and disappeared into the night.  
  
Once he was gone, Yami narrowed his eyes, and glared into the sky.  
  
"Something bad is going to come. I can feel it."  
  
//Yami...why do you wear mascara....(mummble) (Yawn) Zzzzzzzzz)//  
  
Yami felt his body twitch.  
  
"YUGI I DON'T WEAR MAKE UP!"  
  
"Yugi shut up!" came a shout, and a pillow suddenly whacked Yami in the face and knocked him over.  
  
"Why me?" he asked as he lay on the floor.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning feeling stiff.  
  
'Ow...why do I feel so stiff? Oh, here's the answer. I slept on the ground. Why am I on the ground?'  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and haul him up.  
  
"Morning Yugi! Time to wake up!"  
  
"Ryou, you mind not shouting so early in the morning?" Yugi mummbled as his eyes drooped.  
  
"Nope! Because it's time for a new day at school!" and dropped him on the floor.  
  
"Ooooooowwwwwwww!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Short, but I'll make it up with another chapter.  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Mijikai: You still hung up on that?  
  
Yugi: I think he is.  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Mijikai: (shrug) sorry for the long wait and please review. I could use with some suggestions too. As long as it has nothing to do with Yoai.  
  
Yugi: (snaps fingers in Yami's face)  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: -_- You're starting to irritate me. 


	9. New Student

Yami: (grabs onto Mijikai) Please, please! Don't write it! Don't write it! I don't want to be paired up with Pegusas!  
  
Mijikai: (trying to get Yami off her) I told you I was kidding, now let go!  
  
Yami: Oh. (immediately lets go)  
  
Mijikai: Thank you!  
  
Yugi: -_-....Yami....  
  
Yami: ^_^ (smiles sheepishly)  
  
Mijikai: -_- Next chapter....  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Yugi let his head drop on the desk and snored lightly, while the teacher started her lecture. Sintamo chuckled, and poked Yugi in the side. His only reaction was a murmured and shifted. He poked him again.  
  
"Ryou, stop poking me," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Yugi, the teacher's going to give you detention if you don't wake up," Sintamo whispered.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened, and yawned widely, and nodded. As the teacher droned on, Yugi fell asleep again.  
  
"Wow, is it that boring?" Sintamo murmured, then heard snoring behind him and saw Jou sleeping comfortablely. "Guess it is."  
  
Suddenly, the teacher stopped when there was a rap on the door. She frowned slightly, and poked her head out, and started talking quietly with someone. She removed herself from outside and faced everyone.  
  
"Class! Today we have a new student. Please welcome, Seto Kaiba."  
  
Sintamo felt his heart rate go up as he saw his advisor standing there in the Domino High uniform. He flashed a grin at Sintamo, and it wasn't a friendly one.  
  
"Would you please tell us a bit about yourself?"  
  
"There is nothing to say," he anwsered.  
  
"Alright then, please take a seat next to...YUGI MUTOU WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open and he bolted up.  
  
"I'm wake!" he said in a rush.  
  
There were sniggers and giggles.  
  
"As I was saying...why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Mutou. Maybe you can help keep him awake in class," she said with a raised eye brow, that brought more laughter.  
  
Yugi blushed and sunk down in his seat.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to wake up?" whispered Sintamo.  
  
"_You_ didn't tell me anything," Yugi grumbled, and poked Jou till he woke up.  
  
"Huh...what? Ah! What the hell are you doing here!" Jou practically shouted as he saw Seto.  
  
Yugi blinked, as Sintamo groaned.  
  
"You know him Jou?" Yugi asked, as he blinked.  
  
"Yeah...how can I not," he grumbled.  
  
The teacher glared at Jou.  
  
"I suggest in the future there will be no more outbursts, Kastuya Jounouchi. Now Mr. Kaiba, please take your seat."  
  
Seto nodded and sat in the desk on the other side of Yugi. Sintamo had a nervous feeling as Seto eyed Yugi, who was falling asleep on his desk again.  
  
"So, who are you?" he asked.  
  
Yugi looked up tiredly.  
  
"Yugi Mutou. Didn't you hear her screech it?"  
  
"Yes, but I just wanted to be sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
/Hmmmmmmmmmmm/  
  
//What?//  
  
/Something about this Seto Kaiba makes me want to kick his ass/  
  
//You're really strange//  
  
/Not as strange as you/  
  
//Nah! (sticking tongue out)//  
  
/(sweat drop)/  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi pratically ran when the bell rang, and Jou had to snag him before he disappeared into the crowd of hungry teenagers.  
  
"Jou!" Yugi whined. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"So am I, so what are you complaining about?"  
  
"Meany."  
  
"Just be patient, your brother is coming from PE."  
  
"But he's soooooo slow!" Yugi complained.  
  
"Whose slow?" asked Ryou as he walked up to the small group.  
  
"You! Now let's eat!" Yugi said happily as he dragged Ryou into the lunch area.  
  
"Jou?" Sintamo asked, as he blinked.  
  
"Yes your highness," Jou answered as he to blinked.  
  
"Is my brother always like this?"  
  
"No, sometimes he's much worse."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sintamo watched as Yugi devored his hamburger hungrily.  
  
"Yugi, chew with your mouth closed, use the napkin and don't take such large bites," whispered Ryou.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I'm not a five year old."  
  
"Look like one."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean, Jou!?" Yugi asked angrily, as Jou leaned in the back of his chair looking at the ceiling.  
  
Sintamo only looked at one face to the other, feeling a bit nervous. He saw Ryou sigh and shake his head.  
  
"Where's Anzu and Honda?" he asked, to break up the fight.  
  
"Who knows," Yugi answered as he took a bite of his hamburger. "Hey Ryou, can you go get me some ketchup please?"  
  
"Do it yourself."  
  
"Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee."  
  
Ryou groaned.  
  
"Fine," and removed himself from the table and became a wolf as he ran to the supply table.  
  
He twisted his mouth sideways so he could grasp the ketchup bottle, and returned to Yugi.  
  
"Good Wolf," Yugi said as he took the ketchup.  
  
~Anything else your majesty?~ Ryou asked bluntly.  
  
"Nope," he answered as he sprayed ketchup on his patty.  
  
Sintamo watched in amazement as Ryou became human and resumed his seat. He couldn't help but smile as Yugi put some ketchup on Ryou's nose, and Ryou ended up putting some on his cheek, then Yugi smeared it in his hair. Yugi giggled at the result.  
  
"Ugh," Ryou complained as he tried wipping it off.  
  
"Excuse me, may I join you?" came a cold voice that Sintamo knew all to well.  
  
"Sure Kaiba," Said Yugi and shoved Ryou to move up along the bench.  
  
He seated himself and glanced at a glaring Jou and Sintamo. Then looked down at Yugi, and smiled. He heard Sintamo growl softly.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever considered you are a bit more then what you seem?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously, as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Would if you were related to an mystical race that lives in the forest far west?" Seto asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. I was born at the game shop, and so was Ryou," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Seto's grin widened, and he moved towards Yugi's ear.  
  
"I would be afraid if I were you. Many in that race seek your death while the cruelier ones may want you in bed first."  
  
Yugi froze and his eyes glazed over, and started trembling slightly as Seto lifted his head back up and ate quietly. Ryou shook Yugi, but he only ended up grabbing on to him.  
  
"What did you say!" Sintamo shouted, as he slammed his hand on the table, and standing up.  
  
The lunch area went silent, but he payed no heed. His eyes were focused only on Seto.  
  
"That is up to him to tell," Seto said quietly and removed himself.  
  
Sintamo glared at his back.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong? What did he say?" Ryou asked, worry clearly on his features.  
  
But Yugi only shook his head, and buried his face into Ryou's shoulder.  
  
/Why that little bastard!/ he heard Yami growl.  
  
//You..you..heard?//  
  
/Are senses are one Yugi. I can hear what you hear and I can see what you see/  
  
//I'm scared. I don't want to die and I don't want to be...you know//  
  
/And neither do I/  
  
//Well couldn't you just use another host if you did? And besides, it would be me not you so I don't think it would......//  
  
/I meant I don't want you do die or be raped either/  
  
//Oh.....thank you Yami//  
  
/I'll be watching/  
  
"Yugi. Yugi! If you don't wake up Jou's going to slap you," Ryou said as he shook him.  
  
Yugi blinked, and shook his head before he looked up.  
  
"You okay little buddy?" asked Jou. "If you didn't wake up any sooner I would have tried slapping you out of it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Is lunch over?"  
  
"No, still have a couple of minutes," said Sintamo, with a smile.  
  
Yugi slowly removed himself from Ryou's arms, and smiled.  
  
"Can we race ourside?"  
  
"Okay, but you all know I'm going to win," said Ryou as they started walking out of the lunch room.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well will see about that!" said Jou.  
  
"I bet I can beat Jou."  
  
"In your dreams Yugi."  
  
"I bet I can beat you though."  
  
"Just try it Sintamo."  
  
"Your all going down!"  
  
"Your on Yugi!" all three shouted.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Sorry if it's boring and going no where, and not making sense, but I'm kind of running out of ideas. I'm trying to extend the story before going into the action.  
  
Yami:......Are you sure you're not going to pair me up with Pegusas?  
  
Mijikai: IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT I WILL!!!  
  
Yami: (shuts his mouth)  
  
Mijikai: Thank you.  
  
Yugi: Hope it made sense, sorry if it's boring, and hope you enjoyed it, and please review. 


	10. Bakura's Return

Mijikai: Two words. Writers block.  
  
Yami: Are you...  
  
Mijikai: _ Yes I'm sure I am not going to pair you up with Pegusas!  
  
Yami: (still figiting)  
  
Yugi: (sigh)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Yugi lay down on his bed, exasted from running so much. He closed his eyes and smiled as the air conditioner let out the cooling air.  
  
'Life is good.'  
  
/I strongly disagree/  
  
//That's your opinion//  
  
/I quite like my opinion/  
  
//...wait...what are we talking about?//  
  
/That.../  
  
"Yugi! Someone's here to see you!" Ryou called.  
  
Yugi groaned as he pulled himself up right, and slowly mozied on down the stairs and blinked as he saw Sintamo sitting on one of the badge couches.  
  
"Hey, Sintamo! What's up?" Yugi greeted.  
  
"The ceiling."  
  
Yugi chuckled.  
  
"Man, you have a great sense of humor."  
  
/I think he meant it aibou/  
  
//Meant what?//  
  
/(sigh) Never mind/  
  
Yugi frowned down at his puzzle, before shaking his head and looked back up at Sintamo.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
Sintamo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Yugi, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time," he said quietly, and stood up. "Yugi, I'm your twin brother, Sintamo Mutou, King of the Woodland folk. We were seperated at birth, for there was a law that no one must copy the face of the King, or they would be exicuted. Twins were no acception. You were to be killed, but grandfather saved you at the last moment. I've been waiting to meet you for sometime."  
  
There was silence, as Yugi stared at him with shock, and would have stayed like that, if Yami hadn't snapped him out of it by mentally kicking him.  
  
"Ow! Um...but...but...that...that can't be true!" he finally blurted out. "I mean, I can believe the part when you say we are twin brothers and were seperated at birth, but how can you be the King of the Woodland folk? They are only a myth!"  
  
"Afraid they are not, little brother. Seto Kaiba, whom you have met earlier, is my advisor. Now that he knows of your existence, he most likely will try to kill you."  
  
"But...then Grandpa..."  
  
"Is also a Woodland folk, disguised as a human. He used to be the King as well, but retired it early to the next King so he could settle with his son and wife. His son, or our father, was fortunate to own black hair, and did not have to follow the burden of being King."  
  
"But...where does Ryou come in?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ryou is not our blood brother. I don't know how he came into the family."  
  
Yugi was shocked into silence again, then shook his head.  
  
"But...Ryou has to be my blood brother. Grandpa said so."  
  
"He probably lied so he could hide the truth from both of you."  
  
"Sintamo, you mentioned my...I mean...our grandpa and father. But...what about our mother? Is she still alive?"  
  
A smile cracked on Sintamo's face.  
  
"Alive and well."  
  
"I want to meet her."  
  
"It will be dangerous. She lives where the Woodland people live, and they will kill you once there eyes are set upon you."  
  
"But I have to meet her," Yugi demanded, and crossed his arms firmly.  
  
Sintamo sighed.  
  
'Looks like we both inheritated Father's stubborn personality.'  
  
"Tell you what. We shall see, and if there is an oppurtunity, we'll take it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Once night fell, Yugi sat silently on his bed, staring at his feet.  
  
/Aibou? You okay?/  
  
//He said I was his brother, and that Ryou wasn't. He is King of some kind of Woodland species, and I'm part of it.//  
  
/.../  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/.../  
  
//Why so quiet? Are you shocked, or...(sweatdrop) did you fall asleep?//  
  
/No I did not. So, he finally told you./  
  
//...//  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
//...//  
  
/Aibou!?/  
  
//...//  
  
/What ever it is that your thinking, go ahead and say it./  
  
//YOU KNEW!?//  
  
/Ow...yes I did/  
  
//Why didn't you tell me!?//  
  
/.../  
  
//Well?//  
  
/You never asked/  
  
Yugi facefaulted, then shook the puzzle hard.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!" he shouted at it.  
  
/A...aibou! Stop! Stop shaking the puzzle!/  
  
"Why!? You deserve it for the very least!"  
  
/Aibou, I'm warning you!/  
  
"Oh, whatcha going to do? Send me to the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Suddenly, a light exploded from the puzzle, and Yugi choked as a hand grabbed his throat, and winced as he slammed into the wall. He stared into angry crimson eyes, and bared teeth. Yami looked extremly scary right now.  
  
"I told you to stop shaking the fucken puzzle!" he snarled angrily.  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide, and tears slowly went down his face, his hands trying to wrench Yami's off of his throat.  
  
"Can't...breath," Yugi gasped, and his eyes started to droop.  
  
Realization snapped into Yami, and he let go, having Yugi fall on his bed limply.  
  
'Oh Ra. Did I...did I...?' he thought nervously, but Yugi coughed and was breathing heavily.  
  
He looked up, violet eyes staring with accusation at Yami.  
  
"You, tried to kill me."  
  
"No, aibou, please understand, I would never..."  
  
"You tried to kill me!" Yugi shouted angrily.  
  
"I...I..." Yami stuttered lost for words.  
  
Yugi pulled himself off the bed, and stomped out of the room, stepping on Yami's foot along the way, and slamming the door loudly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ryou was in the kitchen, stirring the cookie dough, and putting globs on it on the cookie sheet.  
  
'Chocolate chip, Yugi and my favorite,' he thought happily and slid it into the oven. 'There.'  
  
A sniff brought his attention to the otherside of him, and turned to see Yugi by the kitchen doorway. His eyes were a bit puffy, and tears slipped down his cheeks slowly.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Ryou asked with worry and hurried to his side.  
  
Yugi stayed silent.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Ryou, can you hold me?"  
  
Ryou slipped his arms around Yugi and have him a squeeze.  
  
"What's the matter little brother?" he asked.  
  
"Everything," he sobbed and rested his forehead on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhh, calm down. Hey, I'm making some chocolate chip cookies, want to be my taste tester?" Ryou asked with a smile.  
  
Yugi sniffed, and whipped some tears away.  
  
"Do you want to posion me?" he asked.  
  
Ryou scowled.  
  
"I'm not _that_ bad of a cook," he mumbled, making Yugi laugh.  
  
"I'm kidding. Okay, I'll test your cookies."  
  
"Good, because they say you need a specimen to test things that could be posion."  
  
Yugi made a fake gasp.  
  
"And you call yourself my brother."  
  
Ryou only gave him a wolfish grin, and brought out the made cookies when the bell went off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi nibbled on a cookie as he stared at Ryou, who was occupied with reading a book.  
  
'So, Ryou isn't my real brother,' he thought as he continued to stare. 'And Sintamo claims he is my brother and then Seto wants to kill me and Yami had a temper tantrum. Better let him cool down, not to mention feel guilty for a while,' Yugi glared at the table top and imagined giving Yami a good whap in the face. 'Murderer!'  
  
"Yugi, you seem quiet. Is something wrong?" Ryou asked as he placed his book down.  
  
Yugi looked up as he shook his head.  
  
"No, nothing really wrong," he said with a grin. 'Yeah right.'  
  
"I've noticed your not wearing Grandfather's birthday present. And I find that strangely odd since you love the gifts you receive from him."  
  
"Hm? Oh, its right here (showed it was tied in a loophole in his jeans) It was talking to much," Yugi joked and laughed, but stopped aburtly when Ryou didn't join in. "Ryou?"  
  
Ryou suddenly stood up and his hand was thrust inches from Yugi's face.  
  
"Give me the puzzle or I shall send your soul to the shadow realm," Ryou hissed.  
  
Yugi blinked, staring at the palm.  
  
"Ryou? What's gotten into you?" he asked, and was slapped hard across the face.  
  
"Hehe, I am no longer Ryou, but Bakura, the soul stealer who resides within this ring," he said.  
  
Yugi quickly scrambled out of his chair and started running, but something smashed into his back, and he looked up to see a snarling wolf, ice blue eyes looking down at him. Yugi gulped as he saw those teeth and the bit of insanity within those eyes.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
Smack!  
  
Yugi stared as he felt the warm blood trickle down his cheek.  
  
~You shall give me the puzzle, or I will kill you!~  
  
"Ryou why are you acting this way?"  
  
~I am not Ryou~ he roared as he butted Yugi's chest with his head, sending him flying into his chair, and groaned as he leaned against it.  
  
~I am not Ryou, but the spirit who resides within this ring! Do you understand!~  
  
Yugi looked up and he gasped.  
  
"Its you. Your the one who took over Ryou!" Yugi shouted angrily and smacked the wolf across the face.  
  
The wolf's eyes flashed dangerously as a low snarl came from his throat and howled as he lunged, snapping his jaws firmly shut. Yugi's mouth hung upon as a silent scream escaped and a dry gasp.  
  
~Mmmmmm, your blood tastes sweet~ he heard the wolf say.  
  
His eyes slowly closed and once the jaws released his neck, his head fell upon his left shoulder and he lay there, still and bleeding.  
  
~Feh, foolish mortal!~ he sniffed as he transfromed back into his human form, and untied the puzzle from the boys waist before turning his back on the corpse. ~Wait! This isn't the whole puzzle!~ he realized as his Millenium Ring glowed and two of the charms that hung down pointed in different directions.  
  
One pointed towards the one in his hands, while the other pointed towards the stairs.  
  
~So, the other half is up there!~ he thought.  
  
He went up the stairs and into Yugi and Ryou's room, and there lieing upon one of the beds was...him.  
  
"You!" Bakura snarled and he looked up from staring at the ceiling.  
  
Once his purple eyes laid upon his icy blue, he jumped up from the bed and held out his palm, eye glowing upon his forehead.  
  
"So, we meet again, Bakura," he said coldly, as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"So we do _Pharaoh_," he spat, and held his palm and made ready to attack if the pharaoh made any move to harm him.  
  
Yami's violet orbs stared coldly at him, but caught sight of something gold and glanced down. He gasped as he saw the puzzle within Bakura's grasp and looked up sharply.  
  
"Where did you get that!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh this?" Bakura asked in a sickening innocent voice. "I picked it up from a runt."  
  
"Enough innocent talk! Tell me how you got that and what the hell did you do to Yugi!"  
  
"You really want to know?" Bakura asked with a cat like grin.  
  
"Tell me or I'll blast your soul into oblivion!"  
  
"No need to become so violent pharaoh. I mearly paid Yugi lad a visit and he was very rude," Bakura drolled and a sneer adorned his features as he rubbed a bruse forming upon his cheek, but the smile appeared again as he looked back up. "I believe he ended up leaving."  
  
Yami's body started to tremble.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him! If you harmed him in anyway, I'm will kill you!" Yami shouted.  
  
Bakura only shruged.  
  
"If you kill me, you'll kill poor Ryou. What ever will Yugi say if he knew you killed his older brother?"  
  
Yami winced.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Ha! That's what makes you weak pharaoh. You can't kill innocent people!"  
  
"Shut up. Tell me what you did to him!"  
  
"Patience pharaoh," Bakura mocked, not seemingly to be fazed by the threat of being blasted into oblivion. "Tell me how is your relationship between you and Yugi lad?"  
  
"That is none of your buisness Bakura!"  
  
"He seemed quite upset when he saught Ryou's comfort. Did you try to kill him maybe?"  
  
Yami went red in the face.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh so you did," Bakura said with a grin. "But you have no worries. I did the job for you."  
  
Yami's mouth dropped and he collapsed upon his knees in shock.  
  
'Yugi. Dear Ra no.'  
  
"You, you monster!" Yami shouted and held out his palm. "MIND CR-"  
  
"Wait. You really want to hurt poor Ryou? I mean, what will poor Yugi think if he found Ryou joining him up in the after life?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami bit his lip as he poundered this when something else occured to him.  
  
'Wait. I'm still alive, which means that Yugi can't be dead!'  
  
He smirked a chuckle came from his throat, and the grin on Bakura's face dropped into a bit of a worried look.  
  
"What's so funny!" he spat.  
  
"Yugi isn't dead you fool. If he was dead, I wouldn't be here right now!" he pointed out and Bakura paled.  
  
"What do you mean!" Bakura spat. "I saw the blood flow from his gullet when I took a bite and I feasted upon his sweet blood myself! How could he still be alive!"  
  
Yami grimaced at the discription and anger raged up his veins.  
  
"I don't know how he lived or why I didn't feel his pain when you hurt him, but I do know that you are going to die for touching him!" Yami roared. "And don't pull that 'what will Yugi think if Ryou died' crap on me again. Because you just pissed me off enough to not care anymore!"  
  
Before Yami had the chance to mind crush Bakura, something huge and heavy smashed on top of him, and he looked up, becoming face to face with a silver wolf, with ice blue eyes of insanity.  
  
~Not unless I kill you first, Pharaoh!~ he snarled and bit his shoulder.  
  
Yami cried out in pain, and grabbed the wolf by the undreside of his neck and thrust upwards, so the wolf let go of his shoulder, gasping for air. He took the wolf's distraction to his advantage and hurled him into a wall. The wolf sprang up from his fallen position and stood there on all fours, gasping, and glaring.  
  
~You will (pant) pay dearly Pharaoh!~  
  
"Bring it on, Tombrobber!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: So its a bit of a cliff hanger....I'm sadly a victim of writers block. v_v  
  
Yami: (Laughing his ass off)  
  
Yugi: You know if you push it to hard...  
  
Yami: (immediately shuts up)  
  
Mijikai: Please review, and sorry to all those who've been waiting for the chapter. 


	11. A Bargain

Mijikai: Wow…I haven't updated this thing in what…a two years? Well this chapter is for Equilla…I hope this chapter will be okay.

Note: **_'word' - _**when Bakura/Ryou is a wolf

II:II

Wolf Brother of the King

Chapter Eleven

It hurt, he couldn't breathe.

He tried gasping his throat, but his limbs were to heavy.

"Grandpa…Ryou," he tried calling but only a sickening choke burst from his lips.

Numbly, he noticed his lips were starting to stick together, and with a drying tongue tasted blood.

He was going to die.

A trembling took over his body as those words went over and over in his head.

'I'm going to die.'

'I'm going to die!'

'I'M GOING TO DIE!'

His eyes felt heavy.

'No! I can't!'

They started to close and his throat restricted.

He couldn't breathe!

'No!'

He felt himself choking and the room spun.

The colors darkened as his heavy lids closed.

'Yami!'

I:I

"So how shall we settle this?" Bakura asked, with a smirk.

A fist collided with his jaw, causing him to fly backwards into the wall.

"Fists will do just fine," Yami said coldly and the corner of Bakura's lips twitched as he slowly rose.

"That I gave for free," Bakura hissed and grabbed a lamp and threw it at Yami.

Yami ducked, but the distraction gave an opening for Bakura as he slammed his elbow into his spine.

He fell to the ground with an "oof" and gasped as a foot slammed into his stomach.

"And here I thought you'd be a challenge," Bakura mocked, and jammed his foot into Yami's side, laughing.

Grinding his teeth, Yami grabbed Bakura's foot and flipped him over onto his back.

Taking that opportunity,Yamipinned the evil spirit down, his knees brusing Bakura's sides and forearms pressed against the windpipe.

"So tell me, what will be the gain of killing me?" Bakura choked.

"I'll be rid of you once and for all, you monster," Yami whispered fiercely.

"But you're…forgetting one thing."

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"And what is that?" Yami spat.

Bakura only smirked before his features changed.

His blue dilated eyes became enlarged and brown, the hair becoming more neat and tamed.

Yami cursed as the boy chocked and was forced to let go.

'Damn. It's easy to kill with Bakura's face on him but not when it's Ryou's. Damn you coward!'

"Yugi?" Ryou coughed.

Seeing that Ryou was only disoriented, Yami turned towards the stairs.

'I need to check on ai…'

"ARGH!" he cried as sharp knives tore into his back.

Whipping around, Yami glanced at the grinning white wolf who was licking its bloody claws.

__

'You're to soft pharaoh'

"Damn…you," Yami grunted as he staggered to stay up.

**_'To late, I'm already damned' _**Bakura said and lunged for Yami, his jaws open, saliva dripping from the sharp teeth.

In panic, Yami lifted his arm up and cried out as Bakura caught it between his strong jaws.

Gasping and grunting, Yami held the wolf back and bit back another cry as Bakura bit harder.

**_'So what now pharaohs?'_** Bakura asked, his eyes glazed with glee.

"Bashing your head," Yami growled and swung the silver bat at Bakura's head.

The wolf howled in pain and Yami wrenched his bloody arm out before the jaws closed again.

Stumbling to his feet, he grasped the bat with both hands and swung it with all his might, getting the wolf in the back.

It whimpered as it struggled to retreat, but Yami placed his foot on the dazed wolf's ribs and swung the bat up high.

"Enjoy hell."

"That's enough!"

Yami paused and glanced behind his shoulder, while grinding the heel of his boot into the ribs of the wolf, to see who dared interrupt him.

"Even if you destroy him, you _will_ destroy Ryou and I can not have that. Now please, put down the bat."

Yami stared, his eyes wide.

Standing in the door way was Yugi.

"Aibou?" Yami whispered, the bat slowly falling to his side.

Yugi stood tall, his amethyst eyes stern and his face set that dared anybody to disobey them.

He came into the room, his blond bangs swinging in his face as he gently took the bat from Yami's limp hand and set it aside.

"I am Sintamo, King of the Woodland folk. He is the brother of my younger twin, and a close friend. I can not allow any harm come to him, even if he is possessed by an evil spirit."

"Sintamo? Aibou!" Yami shouted running towards the door.

"He is alright, for now," Sintamo said, and Yami paused, hand grasping the doorway. "But he is still severely injured."

Yami cursed as he went down the stairs.

Sintamo stood in the room bent down over the injured wolf.

The poor creature was wheezing and looked at him with dilated blue eyes.

The King reached for the wolf, but it snarled and tried snapping at his hand.

"Calm down. The battle is over," Sintamo said quietly, and smoothed the fur. "It is time to let the young one take over. You are not in any position for anymore fights for today."

The wolf stared at him for a moment, and then closed its eyes.

Before Sintamo's eyes, the wolf slowly shaped itself into a boy.

Smiling, Sintamo placed a hand upon Ryou's forehead and clasped his hands together.

"I pray to the Healing Mother Mystic Elf. See this child that lays injured, and place the soothing winds of healing to mend the flesh, knit the bone, and heal the soul," he prayed and he could hear the faint song of the Mother Healer.

The wounds upon Ryou slowly healed, and Sintamo carried the boy to his bed.

"You mean a lot to my brother," Sintamo said quietly. "I can't have you getting hurt. My brother's happiness is mine."

His eyes then fell upon the Ring around the boy's neck.

'But you pose to be a very dangerous problem.'

I:I

Yami stumbled as he came into the living room, and immediately spotted his aibou laying upon the couch, his breaths coming slowly in and out.

Slowly, he reached down and brushed back the bangs of the boy and collapsed, burying his face into his aibou's chest.

"Thank Ra," he whispered. "Thank Ra."

Yugi stirred and turned over, his hand unconsciously finding Yami's sleeve and grasped it tightly.

"Yami…"

Stunned, Yami stared at the slumbering boy.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

The boy curled up like a kitten, and Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was small and he could feel the bone.

Gently he moved his hand along the boy's arm.

It was also small and thin.

He was so fragile…why did he never notice it before?

'Bakura could have easily shattered this boy,' Yami thought and moved his hand to Yugi's cheek.

"I will never let you out of my sight again…I promise."

I:I

Seto sat in his booth, drinking coffee.

He heard of diners in the books of those who were once exiled to the city and frankly they weren't half bad.

Although they weren't exactly the most clean place he'd ever been too, it was warm inside, and the place gave the air of peace.

Coffee he had discovered a couple of days ago, and developed a taste for the bitter brown brew.

It was quite different from the sweet juice of fruit and wine.

He closed his eyes as a song started to play on the radio, and paused in mid-sip as he heard footsteps coming towards his booth.

A smile twitched as he heard the person slid into the seat in front of him and opened his eyes to meet those of the Woodland King.

"Your highness," Seto said as he took the sip and placed his cup back down. "Surprise in seeing you here."

"And a surprise to see you here too," Sintamo said, and shook his head when the waitress asked if he wanted anything.

"Are you here to finally admit defeat and come back home?" Seto asked.

"No."

"Then you're wasting my time."

Sintamo scowled.

"You should show more respect for me. I am your King," Sintamo hissed.

Seto looked at him.

"You are a child. And until you prove to me otherwise, I will not accept otherwise."

"I'm still your King."

"…Very well. Lets pretend I care."

Sintamo grinded his teeth as his hands gripped the table.

"So, besides your pointless excuses, what do you want?" Seto asked as he took up his coffee again.

"You've once been keeper of the Forbidden Scrolls?"

"I have."

"Then you know what's in them."

"I do. What of it?"

"Then you know of our Ancient ties to Egypt."

Seto paused in drinking the brew, and shrugged one shoulder.

"Even if it is a recording of our Ancient ties, it still has no clear reading of what caused us to live here instead of in Eygpt."

"But you still know about the Legendary items."

"Yes."

"Then you know that they are being resurfaced again."

This caused Seto to slam his cup down.

"What!"

"Yes, they're coming back."

"Who is the idiot who brought them back," Seto snarled.

"That's why I need you right now," Sintamo continued. "You are the only one right now in this city that knows about them."

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"You…need _my_ help?"

Sintamo set his jaw.

"Yes," he whispered. "And in return, I shall return home peacefully. Do we have a deal?"

Seto stared into those purple orbs and set face.

It was odd for Seto, ever since he saw King Sintamo and his younger twin together.

Both had been identical…or so Seto thought.

Now he could see that his King, Sintamo, held a maturity that Yugi didn't.

A maturity that was the making of a King.

"Tell me what you need to know."

Sintamo seemed to relax a little.

"As you know I've been watching my little brother, and observing his life style and those he keeps around him. Well…Yugi is in possession of the Sennen Puzzle. Now, I didn't say anything because I knew from the little information that we the people are allowed to know that the puzzle hosts the Pharaohs soul. So I didn't panic much. But then I found out that the Sennen Ring was also found."

"The Sennen Ring…that hosts the darkest soul."

"Yes. If the Ring is out in the open, maybe the others are too."

"And you need me to help figure out how to relock these items."

"In a way, yes."

"Alright, then. But like you said, after this business is finished, you are coming home."

Sintamo sighed.

"Deal."

Both shook hands, and quickly parted.

"You aren't leaving?" Seto asked bluntly as Sintamo lingered and stared out the window.

The skies had started to rain while they've been talking.

"You've been my advisor for all my life."

"When you became King I was twelve and you were eight."

"The years had passed quickly," Sintamo sighed. "Six years have passed."

"And you still haven't grown up," Seto snorted. "You are irritating and I'd like nothing then to throttle you for making my life difficult."

Sintamo chuckled.

"You always were amusing."

Seto twitched.

"I best be going now," Sintamo said quietly as he got up but Seto suddenly grabbed his arm. "What are you…?"

"What makes you trust me so much?" Seto asked quietly. "Has it ever occurred to you that I could knock you out and take you home right now?"

Sintamo calmly stared at him back.

"You wouldn't do that Seto," Sintamo said quietly and Seto let go.

With those words, Sintamo left the diner.

"Humph…You wouldn't do that Seto," Seto mimicked. "I wouldn't be so trusting, my _King_. Idiot."

But his harsh words did not match his eyes as he watched his King walking through the rain.

II:II

Mijikai: That was fun. I think I'll update more often!

Review! Please? Even if it has only been two years.


End file.
